Friends, Rivals, Couple!
by Zeldafan112398
Summary: Link is a senior in high school. As his last hoorah before he graduates, he decides to run for class president. Unbeknownst to him, his best friend Midna is also running. They start to become rivals, but in their minds grow to love the other. Will their feelings prevail, or will this class presidential election separate them? Find out here! Rating might change over time. R&R


What's up dalies and mentlegen? I am Zeldafan112398, and I'm here to present to you my first story ever. Now, I'm new to the whole story-writing thing, so if you have any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism after this chapter, then by all means leave a review or PM me. Basically, this story is a high school setting. Link is in his senior year at Hyrule High (see what I did there? :P) and he is running for class president. However, Midna, who's his best friend, is running against him for class president. Link doesn't realize his best friend is running for class president until it comes time for campaign speeches. At that point, they start to become rivals for the presidency, but over time both of them feel a connection together. I'm not exactly sure how long this story will be, but that'll basically all depend on your reviews and my feeling of this story. Also, inspiration for this story goes to Togechu09 for his story "Tormentor, Protector, Lover". I don't normally read yaoi shipping fan fiction, but that story was a really great one. So without further ado, let's begin our story, "Friends, Rivals, Couple"!

Link: But wait! Are you forgetting something?

Me: Oh right! I do not own Legend of Zelda. If I did, I would be making different games for the different (straight) pairings :P and I'd be stinking rich. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was a bright and sunny day in Hyrule. The sky was without a cloud in sight, the birds were flying around in the air, chirping ever so happily, and the day had an all-around positive attitude to it. Link, sleeping in his bed, heard his alarm clock buzzing. Groaning, he reached out his hand to turn it off. He sat up in his bed, and took a long, deep breath in.

"Ah, good morning Hyrule! Today is the first day of my senior year! Can't wait to hear what the others did for their summer vacation.", Link said, suddenly feeling invigorated at the thought of his senior year.

He ran to his closet and picked his outfit: A green short-sleeved shirt with the Triforce in the center, brown fingerless gloves, which was what everyone recognized him with, and black boot cut jeans. (A/N: I am not going to go into detail describing Link's boxers or anyone else's undergarments. If I did, I might go into too much detail and this would have to be M). He ran downstairs, grabbed himself a bagel, and sat down at the table. Link's mother had already gone to work. His father had died when he was just a child due to lung cancer, and the doctors tried everything they could to keep him alive, but to no avail. He grabbed some butter, spread it on the bagel, and ate it. Then, he grabbed his backpack, threw it in his car, and started to drive off to school.

The thought of Link's senior year ran through his mind. Ever since his freshman year he'd never been afraid of moving out and going to college. Now that it's his senior year, and his college life is basically right around the corner, he found himself getting both more excited to leave, and more nervous.

'It's hard to believe that I'm already a senior. Soon I'll be off to college', Link thought to himself, smiling at the thought. 'I wonder what everyone else did during their summer vacation. Knowing Sheik, he probably tried to get himself laid at the beach, and I remember Midna was saying that she was going to be touring Europe with her mother. Zelda was staying back here I remember to work with her dad'. He smiled as he pulled up into his school's parking lot, looking at his school. It was a very big school. The student population was somewhere near 700-800 kids in the school at a time. His class was the biggest. Link stepped out of his car, keys in pocket, backpack in tow, and smiled.

"Today is the start of the last page of my high school chapter."

So that's the story so far! I know it's a bit short, but I'm going to be working on it. I'm not really good at going into detail on certain things so if you have any advice, leave a review or PM me giving me some tips. The more advice, the better I can make this story for you guys. I'm going to try and stick to the personality of Link that everyone knows him for. Please do remember that I'm a new writer, so if I do something that you don't like, if it's constructive and it's a good recommendation, please do tell me. Otherwise, any negative reviews will be ignored and/or deleted. Thanks again, and I'll see you all next chapter!


End file.
